


Meet Me In Moonlight (But Stay To See The Day)

by trufield



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: (and yes those things with a werewolf too... eventually), (but not really), Anal Sex, Blowjobs, CONSENSUAL ONLY, I promise, M/M, Painful transformations, Werewolf!Harry, albert might find it a little weird it doesn't change what he thinks, h/c, handjobs, harry is a good dog, i was actively encouraged ok??, not just a regular wolf, sorry folks, the werewolf au, this is it, wolfman hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Albert is called to Twin Peaks to help Cooper with a 'situation'.Albert thought he was prepared for anything...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you can blame The Shape Of Water for this. I live typed(?) this story on discord after I saw it back in February.  
> It wasn't a priority to write it up properly but I've had the first couple of chapters completed and kicking around for awhile now...  
> (maybe some of you will be interested??)

Albert had received a vague and distressing call from Cooper a few hours ago. Coop had probably been light on the detail in an attempt to reduce his concern but it only did the opposite. Albert liked to go into a situation armed with all available facts. All he knew was: A. Something unexpected (read: bad) had occurred once again in Twin Peaks and B. Albert's expertise was required. Which could mean anything from ‘can you test this sample’ to there being a corpse in the woods. Albert had left as soon as possible and headed to the last place he ever wanted to be. 

Cooper had given him directions to somebody's home. When he arrived he realised it wasn't anybody's anymore. It was derelict. Great. A ramshackle wooden hut in the middle of the woods. A perfect setting for absolutely nothing to go wrong. Coop came out of the house, smile on his face, Albert cut in before he could greet him. 

“Tell me why I'm here Coop. It better not be for the pie.”

Cooper’s expression grew serious. 

“Albert, we have a situation.”

“Good to know you didn't drag me out here for nothing. _What_ situation?”

“I want you to approach this with an open mind Albert.” That was never good. “We have a patient experiencing remarkable physical changes. It'll be best for you to assess him yourself.”

Before Albert could argue that still wasn't an adequate amount of information, Cooper walked back to the house and opened the door for him. Albert sighed and went in. A grumbling noise at his arrival alerted him to the ‘patient’. He froze. 

He was naked, sitting on a mattress on the ground, thick collar fastened around his neck, chain bolted to the floor. The hair covering his body perhaps protected his modesty a little but Albert couldn't focus on anything other than his face. It had distended into what Albert could only describe as some sort of muzzle. Albert saw him sniff the air - smelling _him_ \- and he growled again. 

“Okay I get it, I'd have never have believed you if you'd said ‘hey Albert, Truman is a werewolf. Can you help?’” Harry attempted to approach him but was jerked back by the chain. Albert pulled his gaze away. “But _now_ you need to explain.”

“Harry has been missing for two days.” Albert jumped at Hawk’s voice, he hadn't even noticed him. “We found him not far from here after tracking wild animal carcasses. We tranquilized him. And now he's here,” Hawk gestured to Harry. Albert didn't look. 

“I'd appreciate it if you could help us Albert. Perhaps devise a scientific explanation so we can help him,” Cooper said. “The only people who know are in this room until we know what to do.”

Albert scrubbed a hand over his face. 

“Right. Well I need to examine him so you need to dart him again.”

Cooper and Hawk shared a look.

“We had to give him a high dose. I'm concerned about the harm it would do.”

“I'm not in the habit of shooting my friends,” Hawk said. 

Harry was fidgeting and grumbling and whining. Albert had to look at him. 

“What's he doing?”

“He's restless,” Cooper said gently. “He calmed down after we fed him earlier. Perhaps we can try again.”

“Feed him enough and maybe he'll go into a food coma and I can examine him.”

“Excellent idea Albert!” Cooper clapped him on the shoulder. “We probably need more meat.”

“I'll go,” Hawk offered and Albert followed Cooper to an ice box filled with raw meat. Albert grimaced. 

He assisted in carrying it into the room Harry was situated. He made garbled noises of what Albert assumed were excitement. Coop threw a chunk of meat at him and Harry caught it in his mouth. It seemed to be a task for him to eat, Albert could assume there had been no change in his dentition. 

“You could at least cut it for him. This is painful to watch.”

Albert had brought everything he could with him, not knowing what he would be greeted with. He went to the car to fetch his medical bag and unpacked his roll of sharp implements for post mortem. He laid plastic sheeting down to attempt to reduce the danger of having raw meat laying around. He then unsheathed a large knife and began to slice the meat on the lid of the ice box. It was still unsanitary practice. Cooper took the pieces he cut and threw them to Harry. He seemed much happier with this arrangement. 

He ate _all of it_. Albert shouldn't have been surprised he had a big appetite but it seemed to have vastly increased from even Harry's norm. Thankfully Hawk replenished their supply and they continued the routine until Harry stopped eating. Surprisingly, it seemed Albert's theory was right. He had been partly joking but Harry laid down and stretched his extended mouth into a yawn. 

Albert suggested Hawk prep the tranquilizer, just in case, and once they were ready, Albert tentatively crept closer. Harry growled softly at his approach but made no move towards him. Albert looked him over and asked Cooper to pass him his notebook. He began to record what he saw:

Harry's body hadn’t changed _too_ much, most notably the face and the lower leg which had extended and become jointed more like an animal. It wasn't as if Albert _knew_ Harry's bone structure. It wasn't as if he'd checked him out. It was just an estimation. A scientific estimation. 

Then there was the hair. All over. Curly. Not exactly _fur_ just body hair. Extreme body hair. Albert risked touching him gently, only when necessary, and received lazy growls in response but there didn't seem to be any immediate danger. Harry's nails had grown long and sharp. Albert supposed it makes sense - as much as anything could in this situation - that both Harry's hair and nails had suffered extraordinary growth. 

It definitely wasn't the werewolf of the movies, especially because Albert could see _everything_. No convenient magically hidden genitalia to protect Harry's modesty, oh no. Albert did not think about it (he didn't. He didn't take that information and extrapolate it to Harry as he'd normally look). Albert did not make notes on this. 

As Albert closed his notebook and stood to move away, Harry touched his leg and whined softly. Had anyone given him any meaningful interaction? Probably not, they couldn't know how safe Harry was, if he was coherent. He seemed to be. Albert stepped back, not meeting his gaze. He realised that no one had _told_ him it was Harry when he arrived. He knew. He told himself the curls gave it away and tried not to think about it. 

\-----

They watched him in shifts and Albert instructed that they should note down everything they saw - all of Harry's behaviours, his temperament and if there were any changes. The next day Harry was exactly the same and Albert could sense the disappointment of his companions. 

“We shouldn't rely on myths. That's not science. This mess might not have anything to do with phases of the moon.”

“We shouldn't disregard them either Albert. Myths and legends are always founded on some degree of truth and Harry _did_ go missing the day before the full moon.”

Albert muttered that he'd stick to scientific fact - that's why they'd called him here. 

Albert took most of the shifts. He told himself it was so he could gather knowledge and that he was the most impartial. Harry began whining and shifting - hunching up on himself. He wouldn't eat. 

“Albert, do you think he needs the bathroom?”

Albert sighed. 

“I doubt he's going to be able to use such facilities.”

“We've got to take him outside. There's no other way.” Hawk said. “I'll take him.”

“We should all go, incase he tries to run.” Coop. Trying to be sensible. 

Hawk untethered the chain and led him outside. Once the door opened he did run, pulling the chain from Hawk’s hands. Albert put a hand on Cooper’s shoulder. 

“Leave him to it. If it's still Harry in there I imagine he'd appreciate some privacy. We know he's going to stop. We can catch up. It's not something I want to see.”

He didn't say that it frustrated him, walking Harry on a leash like an actual dog. Albert couldn't stand to see him degraded in such a way. Besides, he could use this as a test to see if Harry's mind was as unaffected as he hoped. 

Harry found them. He looked at them and did not run. He stopped to sniff at the base of a tree. It was surreal to see him behave like an animal. 

“Hey there Harry. Are you ready for breakfast?” Coop asked. 

Harry rumbled and lumbered towards them. Hawk took hold of the chain when he was in range but Harry followed them willingly. 

“Okay, apparently no one else seems to find it odd but I'm going to ask. Where are his clothes?”

“He was found this way,” Hawk said flatly. “If you want to try getting pants on a werewolf you're welcome to.”

“I can't understand why it'd be a problem anyway Albert. We're all grown men here.”

“I didn't say it was a problem, just that it was odd,” Albert huffed. (It was a problem but perhaps not an entirely bad one).

Once they were back and Harry was fed, Hawk returned to work and Cooper returned to the Northern for ‘meditation, contemplation and perhaps a hearty breakfast’. Albert was alone with Harry once more. He considered the information he had. 

Harry had been found by Hawk tracking animal carcasses - wild animals. No one was harmed, no pets either. Albert was sure this wasn't a coincidence. Harry chose his prey. He did not struggle once captured. He seemed to want to be in their company. He came back to them after his bathroom break. There was dirt under his nails from where he must have dug a hole. He responded to what they said. He understood. 

“Stuck with me again Sheriff.”

Harry raised his head to look at him from his position - lying on a mattress on the floor. Albert approached, kneeling beside him. 

“Let's get this off you.”

Albert's hands were on the collar and Harry went very still. Albert wondered if he would regret this. It was stupid and reckless but he had reason to believe Harry was capable of making decisions. That he was still himself. 

The collar dropped onto the mattress and Albert found himself gently rubbing at Harry's neck. Harry leant into his touch and Albert could feel the rumble in his throat. He removed his hand. 

“Just so long as you stay in the house.”

Harry took his opportunity to explore and Albert shadowed him. Harry returned to the mattress when he was finished and laid down at an apparent loss of what else to do. Albert made notes. 

\-----

Later, Albert noticed Harry itching. It increased in frequency until it was almost continual. Albert checked him over, pushing the hair apart to assess his skin. It wasn't red or irritated but hair came away in Albert's hand. Harry was shedding. A lot. 

Albert ran his hands over him to see how much he was losing. He tugged at the hair on Harry's head which seemed to be fixed, which was good. Good for Harry. It was just his body hair and it seemed to be falling out with entirely no consequence. 

Albert had been so focused on studying the hair he hadn't been paying much attention to Harry until he laid down, excitable noises rising from the back of his throat. Albert stopped touching him and Harry wriggled closer. Albert resumed his scratching, sitting on the mattress with him. It was only practical. Harry could injure himself - itching so much with those nails. It would keep him placated too. Surely getting rid of the hair would help speed up whatever change was happening. 

Albert ended up half laying down because Harry wanted to get closer. So soft and big and warm Albert could not push him away. He did not want to. Then there was a quick touch and wetness under Albert's chin - a small, cautious lick. Albert didn't know how to feel about that, pausing momentarily before continuing - watching what had been entertaining him for the past few minutes:

Harry's tiny stump of a tail wagging away. 

It was so ludicrous. Albert had not noticed it before. He found himself laughing at it which seemed to make Harry more excited, pushing against his touch. Harry pushed him down, snuffled at his neck and settled against him. 

\-----

Albert awoke to Harry's pained noises. They were still on the mattress together only this time it was Harry. Harry as he should be. His body was shaking and convulsing as he whimpered. Albert held him until the shaking subsided. Harry looked up at him. His mouth was bleeding. He looked so tired. 

“Albert…” A quiet, husky murmur that made Albert's heart rate double. 

“Yes?” For some reason Albert's voice came out as a whisper and he leaned in closer. 

“I… I can't move. Albert I'm so hungry.”

Albert felt himself sigh internally. He smiled. It was good to know Harry was behaving normally. 

Albert got some clothes for him and notified the others (with instruction to bring food). He had to help Harry button his shirt, fasten the button of his pants and buckle his belt. Harry was too tired to be embarrassed about it, he murmured his thanks. 

Cooper and Hawk arrived, armed with stacks of donut and pie boxes. Albert was slightly annoyed he could not question Harry on his current condition when he had so much food in his face. He waited for him to finish but his impatience was obvious. 

“Albert. Harry needs time to rest and recuperate,” Cooper said, as if Albert didn't know. 

As he waited, Albert noticed he was _coated_ in Harry's hair. He tutted and huffed in exaggerated annoyance to distract from the evidence of how close he had been to Harry. He spent the rest of the time Harry was eating attempting to dust it all from himself. 

When Harry's mouth was finally unoccupied, Albert sat in a chair opposite him as he laid on the couch. Albert readied his notepad to begin his questioning. 

“What do you remember about the last three days?”

Harry frowned. As Albert suspected, Harry seemed much too calm to remember what had happened, but he also seemed too relaxed if he was experiencing memory loss. 

“I came home from work… late. I was really itchy. Felt like I was runnin’ a fever. I can't remember when that was… I can't remember much else after that…”

“Harry, do you recall being… bitten by anything before that?” Cooper asked, settling on the arm of the couch by Harry's feet. 

Harry frowned again and distress did seem to be seeping into him now. 

“I don't… I don't know… I can't remember… I can't… I can't remember anything…”

“It's alright Harry,” Cooper gently rested a hand on his shin. “I'm sure it'll come back to you.”

“Do you find it distressing? This loss of memory?” Albert said. 

Harry looked at him like he'd grown another head. 

“Of course it is! The more I try and think the less I remember… I try and think about yesterday… last week… last month… and I don't _know_.”

Cooper patted Harry's leg sympathetically. Albert refused to be made the bad guy here. He was trying to gain information to _help_. 

“But you've definitely blacked out the for the last few days. You don't know what's happened? You seemed pretty calm about that to me.”

“Albert, perhaps we should let Harry rest for today-”

“No… He's right…” Harry murmured. “I don't _remember_ but I _know_.”

“And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It's like… a different type of memory. I know I wasn't myself. I don't remember things that happened but… I remember how things _felt_...” 

Harry grew quiet and tense, perhaps paler too but it was hard to tell - his pallor wasn't great when he woke up. Albert felt indignation rising in him. It hadn't been _that_ bad - Harry sure seemed to enjoy being petted at the time. Besides, it was entirely innocent. There was nothing to complain about. 

“What is it Harry?” Hawk asked, voice soft, leaning on the back of the couch. 

“Killing.” Harry blinked, as if he hadn't meant to say it out loud. “Um… blood and fur in my mouth. It's warm and I feel it kick- uh, oh god. I don't- I don't wanna think about it.”

Harry had his hand over his mouth as if the memory might make him puke. It was strangely reassuring. Very human.

\-----

Albert seemed too smug and pleased at Harry's distress. Harry thought he was being pretty insensitive about the whole thing. 

He _hurt_. All over. His jaw ached like anything and his movement was awkward and clumsy. Albert asked him to detail how he felt. Harry felt belligerent towards him and bluntly told him of his aches and pains and that he was _tired_. 

“Irritable too,” Albert said to his notepad and Harry felt the beginnings of a growl in his throat. 

He lurched up and hobbled to the bathroom to clean up, hearing Cooper chastising Albert behind him. He shut their voices out and filled the sink. He caught himself in the mirror. He looked awful but…

He rushed back out of the bathroom as fast as his body would let him. 

“How long have I been out?”

“Three days,” Albert said, calm and matter-of-fact. 

“Three days?!”

“Yes.”

“But… my hair… It's so long…”

Not inordinately long but the back of it reached the base of his neck like some sort of mullet. Albert gestured to the hair on the floor and all over the mattress. 

“You had much more, believe me.”

“It's alright Harry, don't worry about it now,” Cooper said. “Sit yourself back down and take it easy.”

He sighed and did as he was told. Hawk brought him a thermos of coffee and blankets and after a few hours of observation that Harry napped through, Cooper suggested they take him home and leave him in peace. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to be left alone. He wasn't sure what had happened to him. 

“We still don't know what might trigger a change,” Albert protested. “I told you I'm not relying on myths.”

“Yeah,” Harry found himself saying. “Albert can stay at my place with me.”

Albert turned to him in surprise. Harry didn't like being the center of attention. He'd feel much better with just one person. Albert would tell him straight - what he wanted to know, what had happened, what his prognosis might be… Harry's wasn't sure he wanted anyone else to hear that part of the conversation. He wasn't sure what it would mean. 

When were alone in his home, Harry still felt exhausted. All his body wanted to do was sleep but he felt like he might not wake up again for the rest of the year. He wanted answers. 

“Albert… Will you tell me what happened…? What's happening…”

Albert sighed. 

“You have to get me to be the one to say it, huh? You're a… werewolf or some shit.”

Harry supposed he should be surprised. He wasn't. He somehow already knew from his sensory memories. Harry nodded, trying to get his brain more conscious. 

“What do you think? What… do you think it means? For me?”

“I'll be honest with you Harry, this isn't my area of expertise. We don't have much to go on either but Hawk found you, you still appear to understand us, you're friendly enough and you've been able to change back. These are all points in your favour. But I can't say what it will be like long-term or even if it's going to reoccur.”

“Thank you.”

Albert's expression softened. He looked pretty tired too. 

“How about I check you over? Just to make sure you're in working order.”

“Yeah…” 

Harry sat up and Albert fished the stethoscope out of his medical bag. He hitched Harry's shirt up to listen to his heart before moving to his lungs and then again at his back. 

Harry felt so much closer to him than before. He couldn't explain why. Had Albert stayed with him often? To make his notes? Harry thought so. He felt it. He knew what Albert smelled like. Was that odd? It didn't feel odd. It felt reassuring. 

Then Albert's hand rested against his back and Harry's brain was flooded with different memory-feelings. Much nicer ones. The feeling of Albert's hands on him. He sighed and Albert moved away, smoothing Harry's shirt back into position. 

“Will you come back?” Harry murmured, voice tired and lazy. “... Next month?”

“How many times do I have to say I’m not relying on the goddamn moon phases? I'm staying until you behave normally, or as normally as you are usually able, and then yes, I will come back before the fucking full moon.”


	2. Chapter 2

Albert did return to Twin Peaks, a few days before the full moon. He declared with a certainty he probably shouldn't have had, that he could monitor Harry alone. A stupid suggestion. All manner of things could go wrong. He might end up the next body in a new case out here in these god forsaken woods but…

Cooper was not convinced. 

“No offence to you Harry, of course. But Albert, what if something were to happen? There's too much we still don't know.”

“Harry's a ‘good boy’, aren't you Harry?”

Harry set his jaw and frowned at him to tell him his humour was not appreciated. All Albert could think about was Harry's tiny tail wagging and he laughed anyway. Harry sulked and left the room. Perhaps it hadn't been fair, Harry had seemed awfully anxious about the whole thing. 

But the next day he sought Albert out, telling him he was starting to itch. He couldn't hide his anxiety as well as the previous day. Albert decided they should set up in Harry's home to make it easier for him. 

“The familiar surroundings should help you. You'll know where you are.”

“You're gonna have to drill into the floor then to fix the chain. I don't mind. You're right, I think I will feel better here.”

“I'm not putting a collar on you,” Albert muttered, hoping the image it conjured did not result in schoolboy blushing. 

“But… You don't know - can't know - what's going to happen. Honestly Albert, I'm not… gonna think less of you or anything. It's my choice.”

“Being chained up will likely make you feel more unsafe and, as a result, perhaps more aggressive.”

A bullshit excuse. He was confident Harry would be a big, cuddly dog just like before. Albert did not want to demean him - he would still be _Harry_ , he was still a person, no matter what he looked like. 

Albert did not want his mind straying putting a collar on Harry like this. 

“Even if I did, you're likely to pull up one of these shitty old floorboards and I’d be dead anyway.”

“Don't joke about that,” Harry muttered. 

\-----

In the evening the itching became unbearable. Albert studied him closely, marvelling that he could _see_ the hair growing on Harry's arm. Harry supposed it was fascinating but he couldn't care, couldn't concentrate. He was so damn _itchy_. 

He resorted to contorting himself into awkward positions and/or ultilising the furniture. His shirt had been removed some time ago. Whenever he looked at Albert, Albert glanced away. It was beginning to irritate Harry until he wondered if Albert was nervous about seeing him change. It might be horrible and ugly to witness. Harry considered locking himself in his bedroom but had to rub his back against the doorframe before he went through it. 

"Harry, do you have to scratch your back against the furniture?"

Albert had the gall to sound irritated. If he had any idea as to how Harry was feeling...

“Yes! Argh! Or maybe _you_ should do it _for_ me.” Harry had not meant to say it, he had only done so out of frustration, but now he thought about it, it really might help. Harry glared at him. “Are you here to help or observe me like a lab rat?”

Albert wordlessly moved to the couch and Harry joined him, scratching at his own chest. 

“I’m not gonna bite. I’m a ' _good dog_ '.” Harry said flatly. 

Surprisingly, Albert started scratching at his back. It was _so good_. His leg twitched a little and small noises he had no control over escaped from his throat. Albert did not comment, in fact, his movement became more focused. Since when had someone scratching an itch been such a high? God, if it felt like _that_ why weren't people doing it all the time? 

__

__

Harry yelped at a sudden sharp pain that shot through his body. He flinched and tensed and he began to feel a sickening grinding and shifting inside him. He curled up on himself, the noises leaving his mouth less pleasant than before. Albert's arms wrapped around him, his hand stroking Harry's chest. Harry whined, drool running from the corner of his mouth. He writhed and convulsed in Albert's hold, gripping Albert's arm, the back of the couch, anything, _anything_. 

He felt as if he could not see even though he could, the pain was too great, all-consuming, it clouded his sensory perception. There was only pain. He couldn't even tell where. _Everywhere_. 

He held his face. It was shifting, feeling like it was about to split in two, his warm, wet blood dripping onto his hands. He didn't recognise the noises he was making. He tried to say Albert's name but he couldn't, only a pained, garbled mess of sounds. Harry was afraid. He hurt. He was afraid for Albert. 

Then he heard something over the deafening creak of his own bones. Albert. Albert was murmuring softly to him. Harry could not concentrate on what he was saying but it didn't seem to matter. He focused on it, the rhythm and tone. He felt the hand on his chest and the breath by his ear. He could smell Albert much more clearly. _Albert_. 

The next noise Harry made was a forlorn whimper. 

“It's alright.”

Harry could hear his words. He could feel that his hands were shaking. He nuzzled against Albert's neck, snuffing at his scent and whining softly. Albert's heart was beating so fast but he was not afraid. Harry didn't like the smell of fear. He liked Albert’s scent though. 

Albert scratched at his back a little and a happy rumble vibrated at the back of Harry's throat. He felt very tired. He would like to fall asleep there. It was safe. Albert was warm. His hands were nice. He smelled nice. 

\-----

“Don't you fucking go to sleep,” Albert muttered, not really directed at Harry but he wasn't sure if he would be able to move if Harry fell asleep on him. 

His heart was still racing but he was glad Harry didn't seem to be in pain anymore. Albert had been concerned it might not ever end. He had been powerless. He couldn't help. Harry had smeared his own blood on Albert's shirt and neck but Albert couldn't bring himself to care. He stroked Harry's back again to make up for it. He seemed to like that. 

It was odd. He shouldn’t have supposed Harry would change all at once to become what he had seen before but he was pretty bald in comparison. His hair had much growing to do yet. 

It allowed Albert to look at Harry's features better, the changes to his body. He also looked pretty fucking weird without so much hair. Albert scratched his back some more. Just to help with the discomfort of the hair growth - that was all. 

When Harry woke up, Albert fed him. He ate _everything_ they had stored for him. Albert radioed for a replenishment of stock. 

Once fully awake, Harry began pushing himself along the floor on his back. He was already much hairier than a few hours ago. As Albert suspected, Harry seemed to be getting frustrated at his pants (why else would he have been running around naked in the woods if his clothes weren't uncomfortable?). 

Albert resolved to assist him in removing them. No one was there to comment on the redness of his ears. Thankfully, any questionable thoughts were pulled from his mind at the ensuing wrestle to remove said pants. How could such a simple thing be so fucking difficult?

He managed eventually and was rewarded by Harry’s little stump tail wagging his thanks. (The tail was very distracting and a fine excuse to focus on Harry's ass. He was not focusing on Harry's ass. He was _not_. It was the tail. It was very distracting). 

Once Harry was completely settled (he must have finished changing) he _would not_ leave Albert alone. 

“I thought it pissed you off when I said you were a good dog,” Albert said but Harry only nudged his head against him again. 

What could he do with Harry next to him all the time but pet him to keep him in a good mood? Harry started to make some different noises. Happy noises still - different sort of rumbles. It felt nice when he was up close and Albert could feel it. There were soft whining noises too but it did not sound distressed. Then Harry progressed to giving Albert small licks. 

Albert tensed. He was sure Harry could sense it or some shit. What he thought. How he felt. Albert did not move but he didn't discourage him either. Harry huffed a puff of breath against his neck and-

_He was humping him like a dog_. 

Harry was making little grunts, giving him little licks. Albert’s initial response was an embarrassing gasp and his hand clutching the back of Harry's head. There were so many moral questions but he couldn’t think of any of them. He shouldn't encourage this behaviour. It could get embarrassing - more embarrassing if Harry thought it was okay to behave this way. In company. 

Before he could say anything Harry was mouthing at his neck and - _fuck. Fucking hell_.

Harry was gentle. So gentle. Albert could feel his teeth and it made him shudder beneath Harry's strong, firm body. 

Forgetting everything else he could not get Harry's vocal consent. Harry as his normal self had never been anything more than friendly. Sure, this _was_ Harry but he wouldn’t know if Harry would decide this ordinarily and Harry would forget about it in a few days when he changed back. 

What was he thinking? If Harry _could_ communicate with him he would fuck him? Like that? A fucking dog-man hybrid?

Yes. Yes he would. He wouldn't be in his current position if not would he? And anyway, hadn’t he said Harry's body was practically the same as usual? It was a _great_ fucking body. Albert knew. Now more than ever because he had seen it. Seen _everything_. Both forms. Harry was so well endowed too - fuck that wasn’t - that wasn't relevant (it was, but it wasn’t _helping_ ).

“Harry- Harry,” he said as firmly as he was able to. “Harry stop.”

Harry whined but surprisingly (and disappointingly) did as he was told. A good dog. 

Albert distangled himself and he really needed to jerk off more or something if a fucking beastman grinding against him got him so worked up. (Because it was _Harry_. It was Harry. He refused to listen to that fact). 

Albert maintained his distance for the rest of the day, Harry appeared to be sulking and kept his distance too. He slunk off to his bedroom and Albert did not follow him. 

\-----

When Albert awoke the next morning, he was greeted by a variety of objects on the floor. A frying pan, a broken plant pot and a sorry looking plant, a wooden trinket, a wallet and one of Harry's shirts. A soft grumbling whine alerted him to Harry's head peeking around the doorway. 

“What's all this then?”

Harry rumbled at him and took Albert's conversation as permission to approach. He did not encroach on Albert's personal space. Albert found himself wishing he would. 

Albert fed him from their replenished stocks. Harry took a whole chunk of meat out of the box and offered it to Albert, nudging his leg with his nose. 

“I'm a vegetarian Harry.”

Harry continued his nudging. 

“Eat it Harry. I'm not having you leave fly ridden meat around.”

Harry gave it one more attempt before dropping it back into the box and slinking away.

He did not give up. Albert was offered many things throughout the day. It was certainly an act of courtship and Albert had to deny them all for fear of starting something he wouldn't be able to stop. Harry's puppy eyes were even worse somehow in a distorted puppy face. It got even worse if Albert considered the objects he was offered, that they all had significance and meaning, they were important to Harry even if it was only in a small, everyday way. 

Harry's final offering was the duvet from his bed. It was late, Albert was tired and Harry had been so heartbroken all day. 

“Fuck it. No funny business. You can get up here and lick me or whatever the fuck but nothing else.”

Albert took his fucking duvet. Harry made excitable noises and Albert knew his little tail was wagging. 

“What the fuck are you waiting for? Are you getting up here or not?”

Harry jumped up and snuffled at him, licking at his face, pawing at him, whining at him. 

“Ugh, hey, maybe less of the slobbering.”

When Harry was calm enough to lie against him (still fidgeting) Albert stroked his back. He tugged the duvet out from between them and laid it over Harry's back. Harry snuggled down with his snout against Albert's neck and sighed. 

\-----

The next day Albert was relieved by Cooper because he 'should get out'. Albert would disagree but he didn’t want to be too obvious. He also wasn't sure he wanted Coop to see how Harry behaved with him. He didn't know if Harry would have the sense to behave differently or not. 

Cooper was pleasantly surprised Harry was so friendly but was concerned Albert was so carefree with the safety measures. He conceded everything appeared to be okay.

“You can.... pet him,” Albert suggested before he left.

Cooper patted Harry's head and Harry seemed pleased by that. Albert felt what he knew was jealousy coiling in his gut. He took the opportunity to leave. Albert heard Harry whine when he closed the door. 

He didn't intend on going outside for long - he didn't _want_ to be out in Twin Peaks, he could hardly stand it. Albert walked to the main road and back, not wanting to see or interact with the population. He didn't want to venture into the woods either. The walk did serve to clear his head and stretch his legs out. 

On the the way back to the cabin he heard a commotion from inside, long before he reached the door - yowling and howling, such a racket. Albert ran the rest of the way, not knowing what he would do when he got inside. Harry barrelled into him as soon as he opened the door, laying him flat-out on his back outside. 

“I think he missed you Albert,” Cooper said from the doorway, far too smug. 

“You don’t say.”

Albert hauled himself back to his feet, leaning on Harry in the process. Harry's tongue darted out a couple of times and Albert knew he was refraining from licking him. Albert gave him a discreet scratch at the back of the neck and saw Harry's tail wag in response. 

In the evening, when they were alone again, Harry began shedding. Albert assisted him in scratching it out. He had brought a brush with him this time and Harry seemed to enjoy that too (although it needed de-hairing every minute). It wasn't the same as how he reacted when Albert's hands were on his body. Albert knew why. 

Harry started rolling around on the floor and Albert tried to keep him still. Harry sneaked cautious little licks when Albert was close enough. Albert knew when Harry went to sleep he would wake up as himself. He wasn't sure what he would say to him - what could he say if Harry didn't remember? He scratched Harry some more and resolved to keep him awake as long a possible. 

\-----

Albert woke up to Harry's painful whimpering again, just like before. Albert held him and this time he kissed his temple. He didn't think about it, it just happened. It didn't make Harry's experience much better but Albert stroked his chest and murmured to him until it was over. 

It was painful to witness but nothing compared to what Harry was feeling, Albert was sure of that. It exhausted Harry, the pain and physical changes too taxing for his body. 

It took Harry a little longer to come round. Albert petted his hair until Harry leant up to move and Albert helped him reposition. Harry murmured something but Albert didn’t know what it was. Harry was _hard_ and Albert knew he was blushing like an idiot. He could feel it. Harry looked down at himself, flustered and fell off the couch trying to turn around to hide himself.

Albert muttered that he would leave him for a while. He went to the bathroom to sort out his own problem that had arisen with thoughts of Harry doing the same. 

When he returned, Harry was eating anything he could find. Albert made a call to get Hawk over as he attempted to convince Harry he shouldn't eat and entire bag of raw pasta.

Harry pouted at him and Albert had to take the bag from him and hide it because he didn't trust that he wouldn't eat it. When Albert came back, he found Harry looking through his notes. (There were many omissions but Harry wouldn't know that). There were photos too. Albert had to, to keep track of the changes and see if they happened the same each time. Polaroids, just for their use. They all kept Harry's modesty intact (Albert shoved the ones that didn't into his bag. He didn't know what to do with them).

Harry looked up at him with those stupid puppy eyes of his. 

“Albert… Is that… me? Is that what I look like?” Harry already knew the answer and grimaced in distaste before Albert could reply. “It's so... Horrible. Horrific.”

“It's not so bad,” Albert said before he could think. Harry looked at him in unimpressed disbelief. “In life it's not so bad. Your personality comes across.”

It still didn't sound much better and Harry frowned at him as if he couldn't detect if Albert was making a joke. 

“How are you feeling?” Albert asked to change the topic. 

"Hurts. Really hungry. Really tired." Harry hesitated and looked away as he muttered, "...really horny."

Albert was impressed at his own ability to remain apparently nonplussed. 

"Was it like that last time and you were too embarrassed to tell me?"

Harry nodded. "But this time..." Albert waited for him to elaborate. Harry looked like he wished he hadn't started the sentence. "... It's worse."

Albert knew exactly the reason for that. Apparently Harry did not. 

\-----

Harry's hair hadn’t completely fallen out, there were still odd clumps. He considered shaving but he was much too tired. He slept. 

Throughout the day, when he was more coherent, Harry realised he couldn't bear to be without Albert. Even if he just left the room it made Harry mildly anxious. It was stupid. 

He remembered how it felt when Albert touched him. He wanted Albert to touch him. He wanted to touch Albert too. To kiss him. To do all kinds of things to him. Harry tried not to think about that. He tried to put it down to residual instincts and urges but he knew that wasn't true (well it _was_ but those urges were _his_ ). 

He thought Albert knew but he couldn't be certain. He caught Harry looking at him whenever he walked in the room. He would smile and Harry would look away, heart beating faster. 

Harry's legs felt better the next day. They still ached but he didn’t have to limp anymore. He limped anyway. He didn't want Albert to leave but he would have to. He had an important job to do. Harry didn't want him to leave. He complained his jaw still hurt. It did but it wasn't so bad. 

Albert checked him over with soft touches. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea but Harry couldn't help it. He wanted him as close as possible. Perhaps he was being a baby but he couldn't bring himself to care. Albert kept responding to him, checking him, getting him to lie down. Harry thought he was a very good doctor. 

“Okay, I can't keep this up,” Albert said that afternoon as Harry tried to rub the stiffness from his leg. 

Harry looked up at him, dread spreading through his stomach, but Albert sat beside him in the couch. His hand rested at the side of Harry's face and he kissed him. Harry held him, pulled him closer and did not let him go. He returned kisses of his own. 

He liked how Albert touched him. He wanted him to. He liked how he smelled. He liked the rhythm of his voice when he spoke. 

He didn't realise he was saying these things out loud until Albert slid his hands under Harry's shirt to oblige and shushed him. Harry had voice now. He didn't when he had these feelings before. He wanted to tell him, tell him how much he liked it. That he wanted it. _Please_. 

Albert groaned and that felt good. Albert felt so good. Everything. When he didn't know what to say he said Albert's name instead. He liked that too. 

“God- Harry-”

Harry could only whine at him. He started pulling at his own clothes, stripping as fast as he could to feel _more_. He couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed. There wasn't space for any other emotions. Albert had already seen him naked, already seen him hard. Albert didn't seem to mind. He kissed at Harry's chest once it was bare, sat back and looked at him when all of Harry's clothes were on the floor. His face was flushed and Harry pulled him close to kiss it. 

Albert began unbuttoning his shirt and Harry was flooded with such desire and excitement. He kissed Albert's chest, his stomach, anywhere he could get to. Albert separated from him to remove the rest of his clothes and Harry's kissed at all the new places that were revealed to him, making Albert gasp and shift and clutch at him. 

Harry pushed him down on the couch and ground against him. Their cocks rubbed together and Harry moaned against Albert's neck. 

“Harry… Harry… Uhn- lube. Do you have lube?”

It was a little rough, like that. He wanted Albert to feel good. As good as possible. He stopped moving. 

“Uh- I- I don't- I don't remember-” Harry could feel distress setting in. “Albert. Albert I don't care. Don't stop. Touch me. Albert touch me. Please-”

“Shh, shh. Fuck. Harry,” Albert rested their foreheads together. “I'm going to. It just changes the plan a little.”

He pushed Harry up so their positions could be reversed. He leaned down, held Harry's cock, licked the head and wrapped his lips around him. Harry yelled, clung to him and came, hard, into his mouth. Albert pulled off him, cleared his throat, and went back down, stroking and sucking as Harry writhed under him. When he released Harry again, Harry pulled him down against him, kissing him anywhere he could. 

Albert moaned into his mouth as he pressed against him, setting sparks off in Harry's brain. Harry got his hand between them to touch him and felt his cock twitch in his hand. Albert sat up and Harry pushed him down. He tentatively licked at the head, tasting Albert's precome as he twitched again. Harry licked up his shaft and repeated the motion. It felt strangely natural - like grooming. He wondered if he groomed himself like a dog when he changed. He kissed at Albert's cock before taking him in his mouth and copying what Albert had done to him. 

Albert's hands kneaded in his hair and Harry groaned. That made Albert gasp and buck his hips so Harry did it again. As he was pulling back, Albert came. Harry sputtered and and released him. Albert groaned as he looked at him. Harry went back down to lick him clean and then shifted up to kiss him. Albert held him still before he could. 

“Christ, Harry…”

Harry blinked at him.

“You've got come over your face.”

“Oh…” Harry looked around for a solution but Albert kissed him anyway. 

Harry wanted to stay on the couch with him, to not move all evening, but he really needed to clean up. He got up and went to the bathroom. When he looked back at Albert he could see he was checking him out. Harry felt his face heat up. 

He returned as quickly as he could. Much to his disappointment, Albert was no longer on the couch. 

“I made you coffee.”

Harry turned to him. Albert had his pants back on and Harry felt foolish and exposed for still being naked. The moment was over. He should dress. He scooped up his clothes, trying to retain his dignity in the process. 

“Harry. You wander around naked all the time when you've changed. I have absolutely no issue with it.”

“But… Uh…”

“Okay, I'll give you privacy.” 

Albert left the room again and that was the last thing Harry wanted. He dressed quickly and went to find him. He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Albert raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Would you… Come back to the couch?”

“Sure.”

They sat together drinking and once they had finished, Harry scooted closer. Albert put his arm around him and Harry leant against him. 

“Thank you,” he murmured. “Um… I'm not normally like that…”

“Are you telling me you regret it?”

“No! No… I just… Uh…”

“I'm sure you know I _liked_ it. You did too, if I'm not mistaken. Don't sweat it.”

“But…”

“Harry. I'll take you whatever mood you're in. Believe me.”

“Oh…” Harry could feel himself blushing. He cautiously laid his head against Albert and relaxed when Albert's hands buried in his hair. 

\-----

Harry hardly let Albert out of his sight for the rest of the day. He was aware he was in Albert’s personal space _constantly_ but Albert didn't seem to mind. Harry couldn't seem to help it. It wasn't like before, he did not have any feeling of distress if Albert left him, he just wanted to… have contact. 

When Albert went out back to smoke, Harry busied himself attempting to shave the remaining patches of hair on his body. He had accompanied Albert out when he had smoked before but he was far too sensitive to the smell now. Even when he returned, Harry opted to rest his leg against him instead of his head to keep his distance. 

Harry couldn't see to shave many of the patches and returned to the couch defeated. Albert offered to help. 

“I don't know why you didn't just ask in the first place,” Albert muttered as he ushered him into the bathroom. He began to run the bath. 

“What are you doing?”

“It's more practical. Less mess. It'll be easier, believe me.”

Harry flustered but agreed before Albert could suggest an alternative. He shouldn't be embarrassed about being naked in front of him after… after he'd been so… _wanton_ before. 

Once the bath was ready, Harry stripped off and got in as quickly as possible. He did not look at Albert as he did so. Harry did look at him when heard Albert's belt clinking. Albert was undressing too. Harry hadn't expected him to get in. Harry didn't say anything. He wanted Albert to join him. 

Harry already felt better with the warm water relaxing his aching muscles and soothing his skin. It felt even better when Albert settled behind him. He began to shave what Harry had missed and when he was done he kissed Harry's shoulder and then his cheek. His hands roamed all over him. 

“You feel so good,” Albert murmured in his ear. “So smooth…”

“Ah…” Harry leant into his touch. 

“Is this unusual too?” Albert ran his hand up Harry's cock.

“Um… Yeah. It's not… Not normally that quick…”

“That's okay,” Albert whispered in his ear. “I like that too.”

He began to stroke, skin slick with soap. Harry pushed back against him and groaned. He started to roll his hips. He never wanted these feelings to end. They had to, but it wasn't so bad after reaching the ecstacy of his climax and soaking up the afterglow. 

When Albert nudged him to move, Harry got out of the water. He stumbled as he climbed out of the bath but Albert was there. He helped Harry dry off and steered him to the bedroom. 

“You need to rest.”

“Mm…”

He didn't need to ask Albert to lie on the bed with him. 

“Harry?” Albert murmured just as Harry was beginning to doze off. 

“Hm?” Harry was laying against him, Albert's hand in his hair. It was all Very Good. 

"Would you... allow me to..." 

He was being uncharacteristically hesitant. Harry looked at him but it only seemed to makes it worse. Albert huffed and spat it out in a sharp and irritated fashion: 

"Let me touch you when you change? Would you be okay with that?"

Harry blinked at him and ' _sure, of course. Don’t you anyway?_ ' was on his tongue but... Albert was very red.

"Oh you mean... you mean like..." Harry frowned. "Albert. You would... want to? Like that? When I'm so... ugly?"

"Of course I would you idiot. I wouldn't ask otherwise."

Another idea occurred to Harry. A less favourable one. 

"Albert... You didn't... You're not _into_ that... _more_. You're not just with me like this to get my permission to-"

"Harry, what the fuck. _No_. It's only because you're still _you_ didn't I say that? You still have your personality. You're the one that started it anyway, humping me and-" 

"I _didn't!_ " Harry gasped, horrified. 

"Oh, you did. That's why I'm asking because I know next time you'll try it and I don't really want to stop you."

"Okay," Harry murmured. 

"That's not very convincing. I don't make this request lightly. It's not something I've ever had to consider - fucking a werewolf. But so long as you're okay with it, I suppose that's all that matters."

Harry smiled. "I want you to. I mean I guess I'll want you to anyway. I give you _permission_ to accept."

Albert was quiet and Harry thought of the photographs again. 

“Albert? I still don't understand… why you would want to…”

Albert looked as if the subject made him uncomfortable but not in an entirely bad way. Harry supposed it was very new to him too and he was still figuring it out. 

“Okay… because I'm attracted to you Harry. Sure you're hairier and your face is a bit different but… I still feel the same.”

Albert recounted some of their experiences together that Harry would not remember. That he didn't think it possible for Harry to be _more_ obvious than he was ordinarily. He said it with affection. That it was about trust and Harry trusted him. It was endearing. As were the gifts he offered. As was his tail. 

"My _tail?_ " Harry put his hand at his lower back as if he might be able to feel it. 

"A very small and stumpy tail," Albert gave him an estimation of the size with his thumb and forefinger. "It's the height of entertainment when I'm stuck in here."

"I'll have better ways to entertain you next time" Harry ventured to say and was rewarded by Albert's sputtering.

"And anyway," Albert muttered. "Your eyes are the same. You can't be ugly with eyes like that..."

Harry nuzzled against him. How was Albert so soft? So good? Harry loved him. Loved him so much. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update to celebrate the Blood Moon last night (awoo!)

Albert came back to Twin Peaks a few days before the full moon. Harry was glad to be able to spend time with him in a way he would remember. As soon as the hair started coming through Albert was scratching him. Not just restricted to his back this time, anywhere Harry needed him to. Harry's leg twitched. A lot. 

When the change happened, Albert held him and tried to help him through. Harry was grateful for it. As usual, Harry was hungry and tired so he ate and slept and not much else happened that night. 

\-----

Albert woke in the morning to Harry snuffling at his neck (Albert slept in the bed now, not on the couch, there was no discussion). When Harry knew he was awake, he gave him small licks under his chin. Albert petted him. 

“Mornin’ furbrain.”

Harry grumbled but Albert slid a hand down his back and felt his tail wagging. Harry licked his chin.

Harry was still recovering from the transformation so he spent the day laying around, soaking up Albert’s attention. Harry waited until the afternoon to offer him a gift. Antlers from the wall. Albert accepted them in silence. Harry seemed very excited by this development, his butt wiggled with his wagging tail and he whined. 

"So what're you gonna do about it?"

Harry jumped on him and licked his ear. Harry pressed very close, rumbling against him. Albert's hands buried in his hair. He groaned and that made Harry excited too. 

Albert desperately wanted to feel him - feel him press against his skin. He struggled out of his shirt, a difficult task with Harry on him. Harry 'helped' by pulling at the sleeve when Albert's arm was free and moved onto tugging at his pant leg before Albert got out of his shirt. Albert hoped his teeth hadn’t punctured the fabric. 

Once Albert was finally undressed but before he could press against Harry as he wanted to, Harry was sniffing him all over, making Albert fidget. He gave him experimental licks too and as soon as he was high enough, Albert wrapped his arms around him and held their bodies together. He moaned into Harry's ear and Harry made a similar noise. He started moving against him. Albert clutched his hair tighter. 

Albert got his hand between them and Harry _yelped_ when he touched him. Albert kissed his snout. There was less hair there. 

Harry started mouthing at his neck, just like before. Albert could feel his teeth. He groaned. 

"Albert!"

Albert flinched. Harry growled. Albert sat up to glare at Cooper in the doorway. He had the traquililiser aimed at Harry. 

"Fuck off Cooper!" His voice was too high pitched. 

Cooper blinked and made an 'o' face. 

"Right," he said and turned on his heel but not before Albert's saw his stupid fucking smirk. 

As soon as he was gone, Harry was on Albert with more desperation than before. Possessive. Albert forgot about Cooper quick enough with Harry thrusting against him, making soft little growls in his ear. Albert wasn’t sure if Harry would be able to do much more than that when he was this way but he would find out. Harry was a dog after all so Albert assumed there was _one_ position he would be able to manage, so long as Albert could do the prep, but he couldn’t think about that yet.

He picked up the lube he had left in preparation by the couch. Harry wriggled in excitement. Albert squeezed some into his palm.

“Ready?”

“Rworw!”

Harry licked Albert's chin and Albert stroked his cock again. Harry thrust against him but Albert stopped to repeat the process to himself. He groaned as they moved against each other and Harry got as close as he could. 

Harry started what Albert could only describe as _barking_ in excitement. Albert laughed and Harry whined at him, giving him a quick succession of licks. Harry rasped shuddering breaths into Albert's ear and drooled on him a little. Albert kissed his snout. This required much experimenting. He couldn't touch Harry the way he would normally - they couldn't kiss and he couldn't run his hands over his skin (Harry seemed to dislike his hair being stroked the wrong way). Albert was certain he would find many things Harry liked just as much in this body. 

For now this seemed to be enough. Harry made a quivering bark and he came over Albert's stomach. Albert swore as Harry's nails dug into his skin, certain he had drawn blood. Harry nuzzled against him, pushing his snout under Albert's chin. 

“Uhn… Harry…” Albert pushed his hips against him, unable to move much under the weight of Harry's body. 

Harry sat up and whined, licking him in what seemed like an apology. He snuffled down Albert's body and when Albert had the space he began to stroke himself. Harry looked at the area of interest, his head nodding up and down as he tracked the movement of Albert's hand. He whined, moving forward before moving back again, hesitating. He went down, lapping at Albert's cock. Albert's other hand gripped the hair at the back of Harry's head. 

Harry stopped and appeared to be smelling something. Then his nose pressed against Albert's balls, snuffling and grumbling. Albert felt himself blush as Harry's nose moved underneath. Whatever he found seemed to be of great interest. Pheromones or some shit. 

Albert began stroking himself again and Harry paid attention once more, licking at the head. Albert groaned and rubbed the inside of his thigh against Harry's body hair. Harry barked at the come that shot from Albert's cock. He sniffed at that too and licked him clean. 

Albert sighed, relaxing into the couch. Harry whimpered softly and gently licked at the scratches he had made. He kept nudging his head against him and tending to Albert’s minor wound, seeking forgiveness. 

“It was just an accident Harry. It's only superficial. We just need to cut these claws of yours.”

Harry attempted to curl up against him but he was much too big. He laid there anyway and Albert lazily scratched his side. He ran his hand down Harry's back to the base of his spine, Harry's tail between his index and middle finger so he could feel it wagging. He smiled against Harry's hair. 

\-----

Albert attempted to cut Harry's nails. They were incredibly thick and Harry wouldn't sit still. Albert had to be firm with him and Harry tried his best to behave but it clearly wasn't a pleasant sensation for him. Albert managed all of his fingers and gave up on the toes. He was likely to get claw marks down his face. He thought Harry might have ticklish feet. 

It was no matter. Harry could never sneak up on him is he heard the clack of his nails on the floorboards. 

Albert petted his head and for the first time Harry left him. He went to his bedroom. Albert was intrigued but did not follow. It was a good thing if Harry was comfortable enough to be alone here. Harry came back to him soon enough. 

“Awooo!” He greeted Albert, nuzzling against him, tail wagging as if they hadn't seen each other in days. 

Harry routinely returned to his bedroom but he was never gone longer than half an hour. Albert wasn't going to disrupt him - his den or whatever it may be - but when he passed by the doorway Harry almost bowled him over running up behind him. 

“Hey, hey, I was coming back and I wasn't going in your room.”

Harry growled. That was new. He growled like he meant it. Albert, foolishly, tested it. He put one foot in the doorway of the bedroom and Harry leapt forward, his growl much louder. 

“Okay, okay, I get the idea.”

Albert backed off and later Harry joined him on the couch as if nothing had happened. Albert wondered if this meant their sleeping arrangement would have to change and he'd be back in the living room. He hoped not. It might get a little too warm sleeping with Harry curled around him this way but he'd rather lose the covers than not be beside him. 

\-----

“You want to go out?” Albert asked. 

Harry lifted his head in interest.

“You know, _outdoors_ ,” Albert made a gesture with his arm to the front door. Harry barked. 

He did not understand all of Albert's words as he would normally, his tone held a lot more meaning. Harry still retained his brain and his vocabulary but it wasn't _important_. Outdoors… Yes he knew The Outdoors. He lumbered to the door and sat on the floor and awaited Albert to follow. 

Albert put his shoes on, patted Harry's head, and opened the door. Harry stuck close to him as they stepped out. It was dark but the moon was bright. Harry raised his head. The breeze carried many interesting scents. He wanted to find them but he remained beside Albert. 

Albert stopped at the edge of the trees and Harry sat down. 

“Well? Are you going to go or what?”

Harry tilted his head. He didn't need to relieve himself. 

“Go. Smell the dirt and bark at birds or whatever it is you feel like doing.”

Albert walked into the woods and Harry followed but he strayed a little further, testing to see if he was allowed. He fell back to stop and sniff some flowers, veered off to investigate rustling in the undergrowth and followed the scent of a fox. It all seemed okay, Albert would watch him sometimes but he was interested not angry or distressed. 

He spotted a raccoon and he was pulled to chase it. He heard Albert shout behind him but his sole focus was his furry target. Blood pumping, breath panting, he was filled with adrenaline. It was quick, Harry's body was too big and clumsy to catch up. It climbed a tree and it was impossible to follow. Harry grumbled at the roots. 

“Fuck… Harry… How can you move so fast when you look so awkward?”

Albert was panting too. It made Harry remember when their bodies were pressed together and the way Albert petted him, the noises he would make and the pheromones on his skin. Harry licked his lips. 

But Albert was Worried, Harry could feel it. It was good. Protective. Harry shuffled up to him to lick his face for being Good and to show him he was okay. He stayed beside Albert as they moved on to reassure him. When he felt Albert had relaxed he bounded away once more, still in sight, looking back at Albert. He rolled around in the grass and the leaves, dug holes and almost got his nose stuck in a burrow. Anything he tried to eat - interesting things on the ground - Albert would get Worried again and take it from him.

Then Harry found the lake. 

He could smell the water on the air and searched it out. He lapped it up and Albert was tugging him back again.

“Harry, you have clean, fresh water at home. Who knows what’s in here.”

Harry pushed himself forward and partly fell, getting his face and arms wet. He wagged his tail. It was good and exciting and fun. Harry lept into the water and he heard Albert call for him. Harry raised his chin up and paddled towards him but then Albert started laughing.

“You look ridiculous. I can’t believe you swim like a dog. Do you swim that way normally?”

Albert was content to sit and watch him until Harry tired. He clambered out, back onto the grass, and attempted to shake himself dry but he couldn’t move in the right way. Albert began to head back and Harry obediently followed. No distractions this time. He was tired.

Back inside, Harry wanted to go to his bed and sleep but Albert made his ‘ah-ah’ noise which brought him to a stop.

“You’ll make everything damp and the house will smell like wet dog.”

Harry rubbed his head against him and Albert muttered in displeasure.

“I can’t put up with you smelling like a wet dog Harry.”

Albert got him to sit on a towel on the floor as he tried to rub him dry with another towel. Harry wriggled and pressed himself against Albert’s firm touch, licking him where he could. 

“This isn’t going to do shit,” Albert muttered.

Albert got something else and then there was a Big Noise that made Harry bark. Hot air ruffled his hair but Albert ran his hands through it too so it wasn’t so bad. Harry relaxed into it the longer Albert spent drying him until there was the unpleasant smell of smoke.

“Shit! You’ve overpowered the hair dryer.” Albert switched it off. “I guess that’ll do.”

Albert looked at him and snorted. He buried his hands in Harry’s thick, warm hair and Harry nuzzled against his neck.

“You look more like a chow chow.”

Harry was now free to go to bed. Albert would join him and lie with him soon. He whined to himself when he got to the bed and remembered he didn’t want Albert here. 

“Can I come in now then?” Albert asked as he stepped in anyway.

Harry barked in surprise, jumped in front of him and growled.

“C’mon Harry, what’s the matter with you? You didn’t have a problem before.”

Albert made another step and Harry snapped at him. Albert recoiled and Harry could smell his Fear. He whined. He did not want Albert to be afraid. He laid down, chin on Albert’s foot and whined again. Albert sighed and crouched down, petting his head.

“What’s wrong?”

Harry nudged his head against Albert’s leg, still seeking forgiveness. When Albert stood and cautiously moved further into the bedroom Harry remained on the floor.

“ _Harry…_ "

Harry grumbled, covering his nose with his forearms. Albert pulled the sheets off the bed.

“These are going in the trash. You’re telling me everytime you come in here you jerk off?”

Harry had not wanted to bother Albert. Harry became aroused often and he was ashamed. Albert crouched down beside him again and ruffled his hair.

“Oh Harry… you’re _embarrassed_? I don’t mind if you’re horny all the time, in fact it will be easier for me to learn about this body of yours.”

Albert’s hand ran down Harry’s back, making him shudder. Harry cautiously raised his head.

“You just have to tell me and then I can help you.”

Albert kissed his nose and Harry pushed him to the ground with his enthusiastic nuzzling. Albert chuckled.

“I take it I can sleep in the bed now. C’mon and make up for the lack of a bedsheet.”

\-----

Albert awoke, once again, to Harry licking his chin. Albert groaned and shifted and Harry wriggled against him. Albert sighed. 

“Alright, alright. Y'know I'll be glad when you're able to make your own breakfast again.”

Albert sat up but was immediately pushed back down. 

“It's a bit too early for me Harry.”

Harry seemed to know that. All he did was rest his head on Albert's chest. Albert buried his hands in Harry's hair and dozed the next hour away until he heard Harry's stomach rumble. Albert chuckled. 

“C’mon then, let's get you fed.”

Once Harry had eaten his fill, he paced. Albert was drinking his coffee waiting for him. Harry glanced at him and glanced away. Albert put his mug down and Harry looked at him again. 

“You want something?” 

Harry left the room and Albert sighed. Why was he so damn _shy_? Although it _was_ completely adorable, they had been intimate plenty of times now. It wasn't as if Harry was shy about being naked 24/7 for crying out loud. 

Harry returned, dragging his duvet. He dropped the corner from his mouth onto Albert's lap. It was such an innocent gesture for something that _wasn't_. 

_Come to bed with me_. 

Albert stroked the side of Harry's face and picked up the duvet as he stood. Harry almost knocked him over and he snuffled and licked at his neck. 

“Hey, bedroom first.”

Harry bounded away, looking over his shoulder to make sure Albert was following. Albert smiled at his wagging tail. Harry immediately jumped on the bed, turned to face Albert, and when he was close enough, grabbed his tie in his teeth. He tugged it a little, pulling Albert forward. 

“Careful with that.”

Harry let go and Albert began to undress. Harry was surprisingly patient but when Albert was ready he looked and saw Harry had his tie in his mouth. 

“Hey! What did I say?”

Harry rumbled and wiggled his butt. 

“Do you want to fuck or play? Or is this werewolf foreplay?”

Albert leaned in to grab it but Harry evaded him. 

“Harry I mean it. That's quality fabric you're drooling on.”

When Albert was finally able to grab an end, Harry pulled it slightly. 

“I'm not damaging this playing tug with you. There's something else I'd rather be tugging…” Albert ran his hand up Harry's cock, who bucked against him and dropped the tie. “ _Good boy_ ,” Albert purred and Harry whined and jerked his hips again. 

“Oh… You like that huh? Me telling you how good you are?” Albert smirked. Harry writhed and Albert leaned in close. “Mm, Harry, you're _so good_...”

Harry yelped, pushing against him. Albert kissed his nose and his ear. 

“I'm going to try something, okay?”

Albert moved down, took Harry's cock in his hand and licked up the shaft. Harry made a small howling noise and fidgeted. Albert kissed the head and took him in his mouth but that didn't work out so well. 

Harry couldn't keep still. He never had much control in this department but at least normally if Albert held his hips it would be enough. Not this time. When Albert gagged a second time he stopped and frowned at him. 

"I can't do it properly if you can't keep still."

Harry whined and Albert adapted his technique, licking and stroking instead. It was much better for Albert and the effect it had was largely the same. It turned out to be a blessing as when Harry came and Albert went to lick him clean to see how Harry would react, he sputtered. Harry’s come tasted _awful_ (likely due to his disgusting diet). Albert was glad he had been saved the worst of it.

Harry pushed against him and rolled him. Albert allowed him to. As much as Albert needed to learn and adapt to Harry’s changes, Harry needed to do the same and rediscover Albert’s body.

\-----

Harry pressed his nose against Albert’s skin. It was a good smell, a nice smell. Albert was soft and pliant and would go where Harry nudged him. Harry snuffled up and down his body and Albert flinched under him, in a good way, Harry knew. Harry could feel it. He liked it. It was exciting. Albert’s hands were in his hair and Harry always liked that. When he gripped tighter Harry knew he was feeling Good.

Harry moved down to where the scent was best and where Albert got most excited. Harry shoved his nose under Albert’s balls to inhale the strong, heady, mutsy scent of Albert’s arousal that Harry could almost taste. Albert tensed and his grip was tight. Harry huffed out a breath. 

He began to lick but now Harry was calmer, able to concentrate, he tested where the best places were. He tried different things: different ways of licking, breathing on him, rubbing a tooth against his skin. Albert liked all of it. Sometimes his legs would tremble.

Harry moved lower and Albert grunted and shifted.

“Uhnn, Harry…”

He licked what he could reach of Albert’s butt. Albert’s hips jerked and he groaned. Harry could feel his excitement. He had found a good place but he could not reach it very well. He rolled Albert over and pushed his snout between his cheeks. There were many interesting scents and signals in this area. Harry licked and was startled by the noise Albert made. He wasn’t sure if he had done a good thing but Albert pushed back against him, shuddering and Harry knew he wanted it.

Harry wanted him too. It generated a possessive fire in his gut that made him growl. Albert wasn’t afraid of it and Harry was glad. He went back to his licks, Albert’s noises feeding his own excitement. He pushed further and Albert pushed back, shuddering and sweating. Harry liked his sweat, it made him smell stronger. 

Albert cried out and his body relaxed. He grunted as Harry continued but he stopped when Albert didn’t give him and further reactions. Harry nudged him onto his back and Albert sighed. 

“A very Good Boy…”

Harry pushed his nose under Albert’s chin and Albert’s hand rested against Harry’s wagging tail.

“Just don’t put that tongue near my face.”

\-----

The next morning Harry woke with pains. He made a small, forlorn howl to alert Albert. 

“It’s alright, I’m here…” he murmured, holding Harry against him.

Harry whimpered. It didn’t feel so bad in the beginning but it would only get worse. He shuddered and tried to press closer as the bones in his legs ground against each other. Albert kissed his ear and Harry whined. His body jerked and Albert held him tight, rocking him gently. 

“Rrrwooo…”

“Shh, shh, I’ve got you Harry. It’s gonna be okay.”

His face hurt the most. He couldn’t control how he moved, trying every position to help the pain. He ended up with his head in Albert’s lap, panting and dizzy and drooling. Albert stroked his face and Harry groaned.

“Anm- Ah- Alber-”

“Shh, sh. It’s alright. You’re back now.”

Harry closed his eyes, feeling Albert’s gentle touch.

When he felt a little better, Albert helped Harry sit up against him. 

“Um… How did it go..?” Harry asked shyly and Albert’s grin was razor sharp. Harry felt the heat rise in his face.

“Do you want me to tell you?”

“Uh… yes… please do.”

Albert began, starting with Harry’s outdoor adventures and examples of tenderness but then his descriptions became more explicit and Harry averted his gaze.

“Too much? Do I need to tone it down? I was testing to see how filthy you wanted the language to be.”

“No… I… I like it…”

Albert smirked.

“Well alright then, I’ll continue.” 

\-----

Albert kept Harry in bed all day. He brought him food and coffee and massaged his feet to help ease the aches and pains. It felt very nice although Harry thought if Albert touched him anywhere he’d probably consider it 'very nice'.

Harry sighed pleasantly. Albert was so caring and attentive. Harry felt very lucky. 

“Thank you Albert…”

Albert kissed his knee. 

There was a knock at the door and Albert muttered something under his breath. He got off the bed but their guest had already let himself in.

“Hello? Albert? Harry?”

“In here.”

Albert’s tone was blunt and Harry couldn’t imagine why he wouldn’t be happy to see Cooper. 

“Ah!” Coop appeared in the doorway. “Harry! How’re you feeling?”

“Okay… Just a little tired, that’s all.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Coop beamed. He looked to Albert but Albert had not looked at him once since he entered. Harry frowned.

“Albert.” Cooper forced Albert to acknowledge him and there was something mischievous about his smile.

“ _Dale_ ,” Albert countered, glaring at him.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about Albert. In fact I think it’s very sweet of you and shows your good character, that you love Harry no matter what.”

“I don’t need your assessment.”

“But perhaps if you had _told_ me you were romantically involved we could have avoided the situation.”

“ _Coop-_ ”

“What situation?” Harry asked, a little flushed that Cooper knew about them (of course he would).

Albert glared at him.

“Oh, I came to check on you both and you were in a very passionate embrace, shall we say.”

“ _Cooper!_ ”

“O-oh…” Harry was certain his face was beet-red.

“As I said, I think it’s a very good thing - your dedication to one another.”

“It’s none of your damn business! Why are you here? To torment me?”

“Of course not. I had hoped Harry had changed back and I’ve brought something to help.”

He held up a box of donuts and Harry sat up.

“You won’t be able to sweeten me so easily…” Albert grumbled but Harry was already shoving a whole donut into his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kami

More months passed and Harry began to grow used to it - recognising the onset and his brain was able to process the memories better afterwards. He still was unable to remember most of what happened but it was a start. He was hopeful that one day his mind would be entirely unaffected.

He grew used to Albert too, perhaps a little too much. It was always painful to see him leave and although they called each other often, Harry was always a little disappointed his wolf self got most of Albert's time and affection. It wouldn't matter so much if he could remember. 

The last time Albert visited they did have time together. Albert confessed it was because he thought Harry should experience things they did for the first time as his usual self, otherwise it didn't seem fair. Harry appreciated that. 

Albert wanted him to try anal, only if he was ready to. Harry wasn't sure if he was ready but he wanted to try. Their time seemed so short, when would they get another opportunity? 

Albert's plan was not what Harry had expected, he had assumed he'd be in the submissive position. Instead, Albert had prepped himself (which Harry had blushed over), put a condom on Harry and told him to lie behind him - just like how they slept together at night. Harry was always the big spoon so he thought he shouldn't have been surprised. 

He was hesitant - he wanted it so much but he didn't want to cause any pain. Just touching the head of his cock against Albert's ass made him moan. Albert encouraged him, turning his head to kiss him, telling him how much wanted it, how much he had thought about it. 

Harry didn't last long. 

Then Albert had told him the next day that it was good for when he changed too. Albert had apparently tried to finger him before because ‘ _you kept rubbing your ass against me like you were begging for it_ ’, but Harry had snapped and growled about the unfamiliar sensation. 

Harry couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that it had happened as a result of his wolf self, so he and Albert could have more fun together when he changed. He knew he shouldn't think that way, Albert was only trying to help, but it still hurt. 

He wouldn't have snapped and growled if Albert had touched him like that now…

\-----

Harry felt a fluttering in his gut and started feeling too hot. The change was approaching. He continued his work, stubbornly ignoring it, even when the itching began. He didn't want to change. He didn't want this life but he wouldn't have had Albert without it. That thought made him irritable. 

He had the sense to go back home to Albert anyway but still pretended the symptoms hadn't started. He shut himself in the bathroom when the hair started to grow and attempted to shave it while it was in progress. The more it grew, the more frantic he became. A growl rumbled in his throat and he bit down on the edge of his tongue in an attempt to prevent it. 

“Harry? Everything alright?”

“Go ‘way!” If he was more coherent he probably would've felt childish but he was in pain and discomfort and _annoyed_.

“You've locked the door?! Harry are you a complete fucking idiot? Open the door.”

No. The wolf didn't deserve to take up all of Albert's time. Time that could be spent on important work or on _him_ as he was meant to be. He would cry like a puppy from the pain but he wouldn't get the immediate love and comfort this time. Harry had to bear his pain every damn day without love and comfort. The wolf shouldn't get it so easy. Albert couldn't get in and he doubted his own stupid dog brain could figure out the lock. 

He heard thumping at the door. Guilt rose within him. He did not want to force Albert into violent action - even against an inanimate object. Harry didn't want him to hurt himself either. He whined through his teeth. 

Harry stumbled out of the empty bath, tripping up in the process, his chin coming into painful contact with unforgiving tile. The door seemed so far away, a few steps of impossible distance. The real pain hadn't begun yet but he was shaking so much movement was more difficult than he had anticipated. Usually he was stationary, wrapped in Albert's embrace. 

He longed for it now. He _was_ an idiot. Why would he shut Albert out? He needed him. He loved him. 

Harry made it back to his feet cautiously and reached the door in a few lurching movements. His clammy hand clung to the door handle in victory (and a method of stabilising himself). Trembling fingers on the other hand clumsily fumbled with the bolt, long nails impacting on his dexterity. As soon as it slid across, Harry was bowled backwards by Albert throwing himself inside. Albert attempted to catch him but Harry's back still hit the floor. 

Albert immediately pulled him up into a sitting position and knelt on the floor in front of him, cradling Harry's face in his hands. He looked so distressed. Harry wrapped his arms around him and buried his face against his neck. 

“I'm sorry…” 

Harry felt Albert sigh. 

“What's the issue? We've gone through this plenty of times now.”

“I don't want it. I don't wanna be this way-”

“Of course you don't. But you know shaving the hair won't stop it growing.” As he spoke, Albert began scratching at Harry's back to alleviate the discomfort. Harry pressed against him. 

“... I only want you.”

“Locking me out did a fine job of achieving that.”

Harry kissed his cheek.

“You know I visit when I can.”

“I know. I don't blame you. Believe me. I'm just… jealous.”

“Of what?”

“... Myself.”

Albert sighed again and pushed them apart so he could look at Harry with a frown. 

“You don't become someone else Harry. You're still _you_. I'm not _cheating_ on you. Fuck.”

“I-I know… But I might as well be someone else if I don't remember…”

“But you _are_ remembering. Sure, only a little, but it's something and you have always remembered how I've made you _feel_ , no?”

“Mm… yeah… I'm sorry.”

“Stop being sorry.” Albert kissed his forehead. “Let's run you a bath before it happens, hm?”

Albert began to undress as the bath was filling and Harry remained safely sitting on the floor (but on the comfort of the towels Albert had provided). Once ready, Albert helped Harry in first before settling behind him. Harry felt himself relax in Albert's arms, mild, calming scents filling his nose. Albert tutted at the cuts Harry had made when shaving as he gently washed them. 

Harry had the blessing of a few quiet minutes of warmth and safety before his body spasmed. Albert held him like he always did with gentle kisses. Water splashed everywhere as Harry's legs kicked out. He pressed his back against Albert and whined. His jaw already ached from smacking it on the floor. It felt like it was breaking as it changed. Tears stung his eyes. 

“Albert I-I-”

“Shh, it's alright.”

_I love you._

Harry's body became too tired to flail. He closed his eyes, concentrating on Albert, as the occasional twitch continued to seize him. 

“Rrwoo…”

Albert kissed his nose. 

They remained there until Albert complained the water was getting cold. He pushed Harry up and there was some difficulty to maneuver him out of the tub. He practically collapsed on the tiles again but Albert was there to help this time. He rubbed him firmly with a towel and Harry enjoyed that. 

“Good job you're not too hairy yet. I won't have to break another hair dryer.”

Harry licked his chin. 

\-----

Harry was much calmer than Albert had ever seen him after his change. Once he had recovered he was usually a joyful, excitable oaf. This time Albert managed to get him in bed and Harry had slept until almost noon. Albert remained with him, fingers running through thick curls. 

Once he was up, he followed Albert around without a fuss, silent expect for the clacking of his nails. He waited patiently for his food and when he had finished, he rested his head on Albert's lap as Albert sat at the kitchen counter. Albert scratched above Harry's ear and Harry leant into the touch, closing his eyes. 

“What's the matter? No jumping and licking and tail wagging today?”

Harry leaned up to lick at his ear and Albert held Harry firmly against him, roughly scratching his back. Harry huffed out a surprised grunt but squirmed in a familiar, pleased way. Albert looked over Harry's shoulder to see his tail confirm his mood. 

“Mm, you're being a good boy huh? The good, quiet Sheriff.”

Albert could feel the rumble in Harry's chest. Harry tried to press closer, tried to climb on his lap, without much success. 

“Let's go to the couch. Much easier.”

Harry bounded away in the biggest burst of energy Albert had witnessed during his visit so far. He smiled and Harry skidded to a stop to turn back to him.

“Rroof!”

“Of course I'm coming. It was my suggestion.”

Harry raced ahead and when Albert got to the couch Harry was already laying there but he jumped up as Albert approached and seemed to try and herd him to his destination. Albert let Harry guide him, push him onto the couch and climb on top of him. He had his butt in the air so Albert could see the enthusiasm of his tail. Albert chuckled, running his hand over his ass, gently pushing down to get Harry to settle, and he kisses his nose. Harry pressed against him and grazed his teeth over the edge on Albert's ear. Albert's hand kneaded in Harry's hair as they exchanged tender touches.

After awhile Harry gently tugged on Albert's collar with his teeth. 

“Are you asking if I'm ready?” Albert put his hands either side of Harry's face. “ _Absolutely_.”

Harry yapped and wriggled against him, licking his cheek. 

“We need more space though-”

Harry had already jumped off the couch, pulling on Albert's sleeve to get him to follow. Albert laughed and ruffled Harry's hair before he obeyed Harry's instruction. 

In the bedroom Harry jumped on the bed and sat to face him. His head tilted slightly to the left. Albert began to undress, watching Harry's tongue dart out. As soon as he was done, Harry was off the bed again, pushing Albert onto it. Albert allowed himself to be directed but before Harry joined him he had a request. 

“Harry, get the lube and a condom.”

Harry stopped licking him, tilted his head again, waited a moment to understand, and then he made his way to the drawers. He opened it by pulling the handle with his teeth, pulling the entire drawer out and dropping the contents over the floor. He snuffled around, found the lube, picked the bottle up in his jaws, returned to Albert and gently deposited it in the hand Albert offered. Albert patted his head and Harry went back to retrieve a condom. 

Albert started the prep while Harry was attempting to pick one up. Harry rushed back, grumbling at him, and dropped 8 condoms on the bed. 

“Woah there Harry,” Albert chuckled. Harry made a frustrated noise and swatted the packets. “Ah, can't tell the right size? I'll find it in a minute.”

Harry went back to him, touching, sniffing and licking as Albert fingered himself. Albert groaned, his other hand weaving into Harry's hair. 

Harry was fidgeting in excitement and anticipation, whining, wanting to help - as always - but Albert couldn’t rush, he wanted it to be right. He adjusted his position slightly to get a better angle and grunted. Harry must have read it as discomfort because he started licking around the fingers Albert had inside himself as if it was causing him pain. 

It _did_ feel good but that wasn't the idea. This was only the prep-

“Ah! Fuck. Harry!” Albert pushed deeper and Harry rumbling against his ass didn't help Albert regain control. Harry always had a way of unintentionally disrupting his plans. 

Now he was making noises that were clearly pleasurable, Harry moved up to lick at his cock as Albert continued pushing into himself. Then, Harry did something unexpected. He took Albert's cock between his teeth and Albert gasped as a bolt of fear stabbed into his gut but Harry would never hurt him. Harry sensed the fleeting, instinctive change in his mood and whined softly. He moved very gently, rubbing the edges of his teeth against him just slightly. Albert closed his eyes and moaned. 

Fuck his plan. 

“A-ah, good. Harry you're so good.”

Albert watched Harry's ass wiggle happily in response and Harry returned to broad, enthusiastic licks. Albert's free hand tangled in Harry's hair as he pushed up against him. 

Harry sensed when Albert was close, getting more excitable himself, and immediately licked Albert clean after he climaxed. Albert groaned as Harry sat back and licked his maw. Harry whined at him. 

“Well if you _waited_ both our problems could have been resolved at the same time."

Harry grumbled, flopping on top of him and Albert stroked his back. Harry started to rub up against him and lick the edge of his ear. 

“You know what to do Harry. Get the lube.”

“Rrnng.” Harry pushed closer. 

“You want to feel good don't you?”

“RrnaRR!”

Albert snorted. 

“What was that? You want me to do something else then? With my…” Albert ran the tip of his tongue up the edge of Harry's ear. “Tongue?”

Harry wriggled and whined. 

“You gotta get off me first. Roll over.”

Albert pushed at him and Harry obeyed, rolling onto his back and shifting closer to him. Albert kissed his nose, moving his hand down and lightly stroking his shaft with his thumb. Harry huffed out a breath and licked Albert's cheek. Albert moved down, placing an open mouthed kiss on Harry's cock. Harry whimpered, wriggling under him, and Albert held his hips as still as it was possible to. 

Albert focused on the task at hand, listening to Harry exhale in puffs from his nose. When Harry's whines increased in volume and frequency, Albert knew he was close. Albert put his left forearm across the top of Harry's hips and leaned his body weight onto it in an attempt to keep Harry still as he grasped his cock in his right hand. Albert wrapped his lips around the head, pulling off immediately before the putrid taste of Harry's all-meat diet filled his mouth. Harry kicked his legs out as he started shuddering and Albert stroked him to completion. 

Harry laid before him, completely stretched out, almost taking up the whole bed. Albert took the opportunity to move while Harry was reluctant to get up. The clean up was not as easy as usual. Unless it was immediately after, Harry wiggled too much. Come clung to his body hair and could not be easily wiped away. The simplest solution was to get him in the shower but then there was the hassle of trying to dry him. 

Harry bumped their foreheads together as Albert groomed him, rumbling softly. 

“There,” Albert murmured. He held Harry's face in his hands and marvelled at how much love and affection Harry gave him. “You're beautiful, you know that?”

“Rruwa,” Harry buried his face against Albert's neck and Albert chuckled. 

\-----

It was beneficial that Harry was so horny, Albert thought. He could learn a lot in the few days they had together and he had the time and clarity to do so once his own needs were met. Albert gave himself the excuse that he had to keep things interesting for Harry, although he knew that Harry would be quite content just to hump him. Harry was always easy to please. 

The following afternoon, Albert was laid out on the bed, Harry snuggled against him. Albert's hands started to roam in less innocent ways and the kisses to Harry's nose became teeth grazing the edge of Harry's ear. Harry jumped up, off the bed, tugged the duvet out from under Albert and handed it back to him. Albert smiled and kissed his nose. Harry always offered his bedding as a request. It was fucking adorable. Harry's stupid puppy eyes and his puppy face. Albert accepted it every time - how could he refuse?

Time for a second attempt then. This time Harry did wait, although he still wasn’t content to watch. He licked at Albert's neck instead as Albert fingered himself. 

When Albert retracted his fingers Harry eagerly pressed against him but Albert pushed to get Harry to lie on his back. Albert opened a condom. It became apparent very quickly that this would not be as simple as it sounded in his head. To try and keep Harry still Albert had to resort to sitting on his abdomen, facing away from him and pinning his legs down with his feet. Albert eventually succeeded in getting the condom on, despite Harry bucking up against him. Albert relaxed, allowing Harry to push him off and nudge him to access his face. 

Albert rolled onto all fours. It should be embarrassing, having part-dog Harry fuck him like a dog but he wanted it. So. Fucking. Much. Anticipation and arousal were hot and heavy in the pit of his stomach. He felt Harry's hair against his back, against the curve of his ass and his cock bumping against the cleft. It seemed Harry _did_ know what to do. 

Albert gasped as Harry pushed in, sudden, clumsy and a little rough but Albert had anticipated that. He prepared himself thoroughly. As soon as he was in, Harry thrusted urgently, making Albert moan and bite his lip. Harry's teeth were at the base of his neck, grazing against his skin. Albert’s heart was hammering. He tensed as he touched himself and Harry yelped as he came nicking Albert's skin a little. 

It didn’t hurt, it just gave a jolt to Albert's flight/fight response which made him moan louder. Harry rumbled, riding it out and Albert could feel Harry's panting breaths.

He came, a shaking, panting mess himself. When Harry pulled out, he gave little licks to the minor damage he had caused at the junction between Albert's neck and shoulder. Harry nudged him with his snout to roll Albert over and nuzzled against him. Albert shuddered at Harry’s hair firing off his frayed nerves. 

When Albert reluctantly got up to sort them out (it was much easier to get the condom _off_ Harry), Harry made concerned little whines at Albert's discomfort. When Albert had finished, Harry rolled him into his front, nosed at his ass and licked, slow and gentle, as if he was trying to alleviate the pain there too. 

“It's alright Harry. It doesn't hurt. You didn't hurt me,” he managed to say despite the over stimulation. 

Harry moved up to snuggle him instead and Albert's fingers wove through his hair. 

He loved both aspects of Harry. This part of him held no anxiety or awkwardness. The instincts and emotions overtook him and he didn't worry about anything. As his usual self Harry would never walk around the house naked, the mere suggestion would likely make him blush. The first time they’d tried anal Harry had been so afraid of hurting him and Albert was certain he would never ordinarily fuck him as hard as he had just done.

Of course Albert loved all the usual stuff just the same. Harry’s bashful moments lit a fire in him in a different way. Those shy smiles and pinked cheeks. He only wished sometimes that he could always be as worry free and not be plagued by self doubt. There was no reason for doubt. 

If Albert flinched a little when he moved, or limped when he walked Harry was there, attempting to push him into a different, more comfortable position. He did not relinquish physical contact, some part of him was always touching Albert and as soon as Albert sat down Harry would curl around him. 

Albert wondered if he was going to have to put up with this _all_ the time or only after they fucked. It turned out it was the latter but Harry was never far away. Even when he changed back, Harry didn't want to leave him. It pained Albert that he would have to. The closer they became and the more they understood each other, the harder it was. It frustrated Albert that he could only be there on a full moon, Harry's moment of upset had been justified. He really should have been seeing Harry for no reason at all. He wanted to. He didn't have the time. 

He could feel the bond between them had developed into what he perceived (and hoped) was unbreakable. He hoped Harry could feel that too. 

One day they might be able to live together. They just had to be patient. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is has another 2 chapters and an epilogue to go I think...  
> it's much longer than it has any right to be!


End file.
